1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tire air pressure monitor device.
2. Description of Related Art
In existing devices, the air pressure in the tires mounted on a vehicle is sensed with air pressure sensors, and the air pressure information that is sensed is transmitted to a receiver. Because vehicles are provided with multiple tires, when multiple transmitters transmit air pressure information simultaneously, the transmitted signals collide, and the air pressure information for multiple tires cannot be accurately received by the receiver. Prior attempts to reduce such collisions by the transmitted signals have included adjusting the transmission timing from multiple transmitters by having the transmitters generate pseudorandom numbers. However, this approach adds complexity and cost to each of the transmitters.